


It's Tea Not Coffee

by Queen_of_Badassia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boss Levi, Co-worker Eren, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Multi, You suck at your job
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Badassia/pseuds/Queen_of_Badassia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Um...Mr. Ackerman,  sir..." you mumble. </p><p>   It feels wrong to call him that especially after hearing his banter with Hange over the phone, but still... he never did give you permission to call him by first name. And if there is one person you don't want to anger it's him.  "Levi. Only old farts like Erwin go by their last name." Levi snorts.</p><p>  "Oh. Okay...ummm Levi... Erwin told me to-"</p><p>   " Report to me, I know. " he interrupts. He runs a finger under a desk, grimacing at the dirt on it.  You can't help but stare as he pulls out a handkerchief to wipe it off. Clean freak no doubt about it. Your boss is a clean freak. "I have no doubt you're wondering what early you signed up for, (y/n). Especially since we purposefully remained vague about the details-"</p><p>  "I'm not an international spy am I?" You can't help but interject. </p><p>  He shoots you a look, instantly shutting you up. "No. But you are the shithead who gets my coffee."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I can do this. " you whisper, staring up at tall building before you. It was a good seven stories tall being taller than most buildings in the District of Columbia, but still falling short compared to the skyscrapers of your hometown Chicago. Still its height definitely symbolizes the power and status behind the organization you recently applied to. ... the Recon Corp. Taking one last minute to smooth out the wrinkles caught on your clothes from the subway trip to, you ready yourself to meet your possible future employers. 

The inside of the building is just as immaculate as the outside, being a glistening white that screams 'STERILE' with a few potted plants scattered around to make the place appear less hostile. Overall though two things are obvious: 1) this is a no nonsense place and 2) the janitors care deeply about its cleanliness. Damn... now you really have to impress your interviewers. Walking up to the front desk with a smile plastered on your face (one that isn't nervous at all), you greet the secretary before you. "Hi, I'm (f/n) (l/n). I have a twelve O'clock appointment with Mr. Smith. "

The secretary a short blonde haired woman whose name plate reads Historia, gives you a dazzling smile before hastily phoning in that you are here. "Someone will be right out to escort you to the interviewing room. So feel free to sit back and relax." She says, pointing to a rather firm looking futon. "And good luck! I'll be rooting for ya."

"Thanks..." you reply, not quite sure how to react to such friendliness. You aren't a total loner, having plenty of friends during your college years and a good amount during high school. However even then you can't remember ever being shown such kindness right off the bat... perhaps you are overreacting about how serious this place is. Perhaps everyone is just as sweet and kind as Historia is. "Hey. " a firm voice calls out. 

You look up to see a man standing before you with sharp blue gray eyes staring down at you in annoyance. He's wearing a dark grey suit that frames his buff stature perfectly and if it isn't for the small fact that he is well... small then you'd totally be drooling right now. "Hey shithead, " he snaps, the annoyance in his aura flaring up. "Are you the shitty candidate we have to interview or not? "

"I-um-I-" you stutter looking helplessly towards Historia. The blonde does her best to help you, giving you all types of suggestions with her vague hand gestures. Unfortunately, you aren't able to read a damn one. 

"Look, I’m running out of patience brat, so you better make up your mind fast." The man warns. " Are you the shitty candidate or not?"

"Yes! " you cry, coming to your senses. However, you quickly change tunes at the sight of a raised eyebrow on his face. Blushing you stand up offering him your hand, "I'm (f/n) (l/n), you must be Mr. Smith. "

"Don't assume shit, brat. It only makes an ass out of ya." He says. He turns ignoring your hand and ignoring the unasked question of 'who he was then? ' You nod mostly to yourself, unsure what to do or say other than to follow him. Hopefully whoever this man is, he isn't some higher up. Hopefully he's someone' s secretary just like Historia is.

\-----

He's not someone's secretary. He does not take phone calls, messages or any other task a secretary does. He is however Levi Ackerman, vice president and twenty percent shareholder of Recon Corp; to whom you unintentionally made an idiot out of yourself in front of. Already you can see this interview going downhill before it even started. 

"Shall we begin the interview Ms. (l/n)?" A deep voice asks, drawing you to your senses. You nod making sure to keep eye contact with the blonde haired man sitting at the head of the table. He too is handsome more so than Levi. While the vice president holds an air of danger and dominance, this man is the exact opposite. Erwin Smith is every woman's definition of Prince Charming (at least outwardly he is) with his clean cut appearance, chiseled face and sky blue eyes. He's handsome enough to make your ovaries explode which you aren't sure is good thing seeing how he's president and thirty-nine percent shareholder. Oh and possibly your future boss.

However that dazzling smile he gives you is not helping your situation any. "Excellent, just what I wanted to hear. Now let's begin with how much you know about Recon Corp already?"

"I just know the general. It's practically top in the field when it comes to security and defense weaponry development. However, the company's real claim to fame comes from its ability to negotiate and meditate high profile contracts, whether it be foreign or domestic." You inform. "You also have non-profit organization dedicated to stopping human trafficking."

"Tch... what did you do? Wikipedia us before coming here? Pathetic." Levi snorts, leaning back in his chair. 

"My my Levi, what more do you want? That is technically our general information. " the brown haired woman named Hange teases. "Though I admit it is a little disappointing she doesn't know anything other than the general information. "

"Hmmm... so far none of them do. " the other guy Mike sniffs.

You look down trying to ignore the feelings of embarrassment and disappointment flooding you. It is like you're back in high school band and that second chair asshole was accusing you of not knowing your scales. "Just last month you meditated a deal between the England and China over the tax rate given to exported goods. The month before you intervened on the nuclear negotiations between Iran and the UN. If need be I can recite every negotiation you made up to three years ago."

Levi cocks an eyebrow. "Three years ago? I thought you only knew general information? "


	2. A Shot of Tequila

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've just finished your interview. Now the only question is do you get celebratory drinks or drinks of dismay? Either way you need a drink.  
> ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The rest of the meeting goes off a lot better than the beginning. Apparently the obsession you have for the Recon Corps is not as creepy as you originally thought it to be. In fact, it even appears to be exactly what they are looking for. At least if Mr. Ackerman's thousands questions about their past business transactions says anything about it. However, you won't know for sure until at least one to two weeks. Which leaves you with the awkward question of whether or not you should call what little friends you have left in the DC area for celebration drinks or drinks of dismay. Either way you can really use a drink right now. 

"So I don't get it, did the interview go well or not?" Your best friend questions over the phone. She has called like always at the worst possible moment (this time being in the middle of tequila shots with your friends) and you like always pick up anyway. 

"I don't know. A bunch stuff happened and yeah..." you reply, earning a groan. 

"A bunch of stuff like what?" She asks. 

You shrug. "I don't know. Stuff."

She groans again. "You're hopeless. Anyway I'm sure you'll get it. You're (f/n) fucking (l/n) after all."

"Right..." you say in disbelief. For whatever reason she always seems to believe you can do anything, it is both endearing and annoying at the same time. 

"Anyway darling, I got to go work on this paper. I'll talk to you later and you go girl!" She cheers, surprisingly hanging up. Normally the two of you would talk for hours at a time, paper or not. The fact she hung up must mean she's procrastinating and it's almost due. That bad girl. 

"So are you going to knock back that drink or what?" one of your friends asks.

You don't even answer choosing to sling back the drink without any salt or lime. "Does that answer your question? "

Yup. Tonight is going to be a long night.

\---   
The night isn't long, but it is full of celebration. After knocking back that shot, you immediately receive a call from an unknown source. Reluctantly you pick it up signaling to your friends to be quiet. "Hello?" You answer. 

"Hi!!!!! Is this (f/n) (l/n)?" A cheerful voice greets. 

"Um.... yes? " you say even more reluctantly than before.

"Aaaahhh yes! I knew I had the right number! " the voice squeals. "(y/n), this Hange Zoe from Recon Corp."

"Oh! Miss Zoe! Hi, how are you?" You greet. Adrenaline rushing through your veins. This is it you're either going turn the next drink into one of celebration or continue down your path of destruction. 

"Please call me, Hange! Anyway I called to tell that you got the job! " she announces. "Congrats! Oh, but don't tell anyone-and act surprise when Erwin calls you later-cause I wasn't even supposed to tell you this."

"Um.... okay? " At least you got the job right? 

"We still have a few more people to interview, but that's just for show. Otherwise you should be getting a call in about a week. I just thought I share the good news-"

"Oi. Who the hell are you talking to shitty glasses? " the unforgettable voice of Levi Ackerman broke through. "It better not be the shitty candidate we decided to hire."

"Levi! What a surprise to see you here!" Hange cheers.

"Surprise? This is my office dumbass." He retorts.

A giggle escapes you and you spend the next couple of minutes listening to the two banter, only for it to end with Levi threatening you to act 'surprised' when Erwin calls, before hanging up. Overall though, the rest of your night is made.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go shopping for your dream job. Little did you know you weren't the only one/

You’re not an idiot. You don’t quit your job at the restaurant until you get the call from Erwin himself. When you do, you promptly thank your boss for the opportunity before flipping your jackass co-workers off as you go out the door. Hopefully your new co-workers won’t be so focused on your ass as these ones were. Afterwards you spend the rest of the week (and your paycheck) buying things you’ll need; though you aren’t quite sure what those things are. From the contract you signed you do know that clothing is not to be casual meaning you’ll be needing a lot of new dress pants. Outside of clothing though you’re completely clueless. Hell to be honest you aren’t even sure what the job really entails; you just saw an entry level position and went for it. It is only by luck that you got it. 

So you fill your cart with everything you would need for a new school year hoping it would be more than enough. It undoubtedly would be seeing how you are pretty sure there’s a supply closet somewhere, but whatever. Soon after buying the supplies you find yourself in some random store trying on work outfits, while trying to convince your friend and yourself that no you do not need a drinking bird. “I’m pretty sure it’s a want not a need. ” you mention over the phone. 

Frowning at the price tag you shuffle through the display of pants in search for something a little cheaper. Suddenly going to Walmart doesn’t sound like such a bad idea anymore. “I’m pretty sure it’s a need. Almost every office has one. ” she argues.  
You roll your eyes. “And you would know how? Last time I checked you were an education major not a business one. ”

“Ummmm…. ever heard of a thing called office hours? I’m pretty sure the word office isn’t just there for show.” She sasses back. 

“Sure they aren’t. ” you mumble sarcastically, pulling out a pair of pants in your size. They appear to be nothing special. Just a pair of black slacks with a surprisingly cheap price tag, which is all you need to know to throw them in the ‘try on’ pile. If anything they might be a little too high on the waist. Nothing a long dress shirt couldn’t fix though. 

“(y/n) (l/n), you either buy that fucking water dipping bird or I will. ” she threatens. Her sharp tone suggests that she know you’re ignoring her. 

“You do that darling. Anyway I’m about to take off my pants, something I can’t do while on the phone. ” you inform. Already you’re in front of the changing rooms recieving a number for the amount of item you have. Giving the clerk a quick nod of appreciation you enter the stall closest to the entrance. This whole time ignoring your friend’s rant about you and your affinity for going pants-less. “Uh huh. .. whatever you say, but seriously I got to go-okay, okay-love you too. Bye. ”

Tossing the phone into your purse you waste no time slipping into the pants. Thankfully they fit like a dream, leaving no room for argument on whether or not to buy them. “Thank God, now I just need to find a few shirts.” You whisper.  
Throwing one last pose at the mirror you redress in your own clothes before walking out of the dressing room with a satisified smile. If only shopping is always this easy. ..

\----

Eren has never liked clothes shopping. It is always a hassle for him to dress and undress fifty thousand times for the sake of thing one or two items to buy. Moreover nothing he buys is ever anything he wants, rather stuff either his mom or adopted sister Mikasa want. The two women seem to enjoy taking away Eren’s comfy jeans and soft band t-shirts in favor of more 'appropriate’ outfits. Worst of all, there is no avoiding it. Not with the way Mikasa follows him around like a lost puppy.  
“Mikasa! I can choose my own clothes. I’m not some kid who needs to be led around by the hand. "He snaps, brushing off the shirt pressing against his chest. 

She gives him dark look. Her eyes narrowing in dangerously on him. "Eren, last week you wore dark jeans to work and got sent home.”

Looking away like a scolded child, Eren tries to ignore the embarrassment rising in him. A few days ago he attempted to get away with a pair of black skinny jeans rather than slacks. It wasn’t for any particular reason, he simply forgot to wash his laundry again. Anyway the ruse only lasted a measly thirty minutes, before his boss Levi literally kicked him out, telling him not to come back until he changed his shitty clothes. To add salt to the wound Eren even got written up for it. “It wasn’t like that. ” he mutters.

Mikasa ignores him, her attention focusing now on stupid ties. “Besides you have competition now remember? You aren’t the only entry level employee on Team Levi anymore. You’ll have to fight if you want to survive”

“Tch. I hardly think whoever they hired can be considered competition.” Eren snorts. He may be entry level, but he is far from new. For the last two years of his college life, he has been interning for Recon Corp only to get hired right after college. So Eren highly doubts some newbie will threaten his position-smack!

Mikasa sandwiches his face between her hands, forcing him to look at him. “You can’t afford to think like that, Eren. You’re not the strongest candidate or the smartest this person can be-”

“Okay, I get it, Mikasa. Can we just go back to shopping?” Eren grumbles, not believing the words coming out of his mouth. However the only thing worse than shopping with Mikasa is working with her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first day on the job is not what you expect.

Today is the day! Your first day working at Recon Corp starts now or rather in forty-five minutes. Excitement has kept you from sleeping all night, so when five o'clock comes around you shoot out of bed time get ready. It takes less than hour for you to finish. Your outfit already chosen from night before and your hair needing nothing more than a simple brushing. To top it off though you decide to throw on some mascara and lip gloss to boot.

By six fifteen you're already standing in front of Recon Corp ready to go. Only problem is you're not scheduled to work until seven, moreover the building doesn't even open until seven. Yeah maybe you jumped the gun on this one. In fact you could still go get coffee more that you think about it. Plus it's not like you know where to start once you get in anyway. All Erwin told you last week was to report to Levi when you get in. Which leads to question of where is Levi to begin with. "You're early, dumbass. We aren't even open yet." Levi's familiar drawl rings out from behind you. "But let me guess, you decided to come early because it's your first day."

You force a smile on your face even though your heart is still pounding from surprise. "Just trying to make a good first impression. "

His gray eyes harden as they sweep over you. Suddenly you feel more like prey than a human being. "Tch, first impressions are pointless. Everyone is a good worker their first month, doesn't mean they'll stay that way after. " he says cooley. 

"Well I intend to stay a good worker, sir." You promise.

"Doesn't matter to me what you intend to do. You either are or you're not. If you aren't then I'll fire you as simple as that." Levi retorts. He heads for the door gesturing for you to follow. "Come on, you can help me fix the shit job the janitors did cleaning. "  
It doesn't sound like a request. 

\---

   It's shocking just how you learn about someone over the span of forty-five minutes. For example Levi really really hates bad cleaning or rather when things aren't sterile, cause at first glance everything seems to be in order to you.  To Levi though....it is a disaster.  

   Surprisingly though he doesn't yell or throw a tantrum. Instead rage emanates from him creating a dark shroud threatening everything in its path. Fearing for your life,  you quickly ask what's needed to be done to fix it. This is how you end up wiping every base board in the building with Levi criticizing your 'technique. ' Only by some miracle do you mange to finish before seven. Hopefully not everyday is like this. If so you may have to break  your promise and stick to simply arriving on time.  "Um...Mr. Ackerman,  sir..." you mumble. 

   It feels wrong to call him that especially after hearing his banter with Hange over the phone, but still... he never did give you permission to call him by first name. And if there is one person you don't want to anger it's him-not after that whole dark shroud incident.  "Levi. Only old farts like Erwin go by their last name." Levi snorts.

  "Oh. Okay...ummm Levi... Erwin told me to-"

   " Report to me, I know. " he interrupts. He runs a finger under a desk, grimacing at the dirt on it.  You can't help but stare as he pulls out a handkerchief to wipe it off. Clean freak no doubt about it. Your boss is a clean freak. "I have no doubt you're wondering what early you signed up for, Tina. Especially since we purposefully remained vague about the details-"

  "I'm not an international spy am I?" You can't help but interject. 

  He shoots you a look, instantly shutting you up. "No. But you are the shithead who gets my coffee."


End file.
